


Wet and Wild

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Abby and Marcus get messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just porn. No beta, just me being dirty. :) Written for The 100 KinkFest 2017 and my own amusement.

Their clothes came off the instant they hit the bed. Abby fell on top of Marcus, straddling his lap. Pulling her shirt off, Marcus mouthed at a nipple while Abby's hands buried themselves in his hair.

 

"Fuck yes Marcus," she said, panting in a haze of desire.

 

He loved how his mouth made her curse. Sucking hard at the pink bud between his lips, he held tight as Abby arched her back and pulled harder on his hair. Picking her up, Marcus laid his lioness across the furs of their bed and pulled down her pants, revealing her long legs and the thatch of curly hair between her thighs.

 

"So beautiful," he whispered.

 

She whined and twisted under him, bringing her hand down to play with her clit while he stared. Watching her flick and rub at her sensitive nub made his mouth water and all he wanted was to hold down her hips while he licked her to orgasm again and again. He shifted on the bed, bringing his mouth close to her mound and then turning his head to place kisses on her inner thighs. Abby kept a hand in his hair, using the other to clutch at the blankets beneath her.

 

"Marcus," she said, her tone pleading as he ignored the heady scent of her quim and kissed a path up her stomach.

 

He drifted a hand up her leg and over her sex, barely grazing along her skin and Abby looked ready to cry with need. Marcus spread her folds as he lowered his head; her skin swollen and slick. He lapped at her entrance and Abby cried out in relief. With careful licks, Marcus explored her soft folds and savored the flavor of her juices. Finding her clit, he mouthed at the nub and ran his tongue in circles around it. Abby pulled harder on his hair.

 

"Fuck fuck," she cried.

 

Marcus sucked at her sensitive clit, flicking his tongue against the nub as Abby screamed and bucked against his face. A flood of juices came pouring from Abby and Marcus looked down in astonishment.

The furs beneath Abby were drenched and she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

 

Abby looked at Marcus and scrunched up her face. "Haven't done that in a while."

 

Marcus couldn't stop staring. He brought his hand to her core and marveled at the silky wetness now coating her thighs and pubic hair.

 

"Sexy as hell," he purred.

 

With a devilish smirk, Marcus ducked his head and buried his face in her folds. He breathed in her scent and lapped at the salty liquid gathered between her legs. More juices flowed as Marcus sucked and tongued at her quim. He moaned at the taste, using a finger to rub at her clit and produce more fluid. He felt it soak into his beard and drip down his face; he couldn't get enough. He felt Abby's legs twitching, her fingers carding through his hair, pulling at the curls again. Keeping a steady rhythm against her clit with his thumb, Marcus turned himself over and brought Abby up until he could rest his head directly under her sex. Her legs straddled his head and she leaned back to rest her back against the wall.

 

 _Perfect,_ Marcus thought.

 

He brought his head up and replaced his thumb with his tongue. He swirled around her clit and was rewarded with a trickle of liquid sliding down his face. Encouraged by her response, Marcus licked faster and used his hands to spread her folds apart, gaining more access to her flesh. Abby squirmed and wailed but Marcus didn't let up. When her body tensed above him, Marcus gave her clit a long suck. Warm liquid gushed down his face, over his neck and chest and into his hair as Abby rode out her orgasm.

 

Marcus groaned as her juices bathed his face. The dew coated his cheeks, sliding down his throat and Marcus thought he could come from the taste and smell and feel of Abby all around him. Abby finally stopped bucking into his mouth and screaming. Marcus was soaking wet but ecstatic. Leaning forward, Abby pushed down his jeans and released his cock. When the air hit his swollen member, Marcus at last noticed how hard he was, precum beading at his tip and dripping down his cock. Abby scooted forward until she could reach his erection with her mouth and then wrapped her lips around the swollen tip. She sucked him down and a growl erupted from his chest as he buried his nose in her quim. He breathed in that musky sweet smell, Abby's tongue licking at the underside of his cock. Marcus came with Abby’s mouth around his cock and his face against her folds. He spurted cum down Abby’s throat and she swallowed it down. With one last lick to her clit, Marcus collapsed onto the wet furs with a smile.

 

"That was amazing," Marcus said and Abby brushed her hair out of her face.

 

"You really liked that?" She asked.

 

"Abby, you're soaking into my skin," Marcus said before laughing, "It's fucking fantastic."

 

Abby smiled and curled up next to him on the bed. Her smile disappeared as she felt the cold wet spot underneath her.

 

"We need to change these," she said with a sigh.

 

Marcus lifted her up and brought her over to the other side of the bed. "Leave it for now. Let me hold you."

 

Abby gave another sigh but nodded. She bent down and planted a kiss on Marcus' lips before nuzzling into his chest. Clean up could wait.


End file.
